Remember Me
by TheLittleMoonLover
Summary: What if the one you loved was forced to forget all about you? Ino was told only to use that jutsu in the most dire times, and no one that that would ever happen. But now that it has everyone around her must deal with the aftermath. KibaxIno fanfiction.
1. Amnesia

_Amnesia: Partial or total loss of memory._

* * *

><p>Her heart thudded in her chest and her breath came raggedly as she ran through the pitch black forest.<p>

She could hear the sound of her pursuers crashing through the underbrush behind her, they were so close.

Her legs burned with exertion as she ran blindly, they were going to catch her. A rock jutted out from the ground and her foot got caught on the edge, as if it had reached out for her ankle, and grabbed her. Then she was falling, falling, down.

She could hear them now, they were almost upon her. The memory of the sixth hokage's warning prior to this mission rang through her head "Ino this mission is very high risk, if it comes to the point where you are about to be captured I want you to use that jutsu." Kakashi had sat stoically at his desk, his usually relaxed expression was gone.

So, with shaking fingers, she sat up on her bloodied knees and began to perform the seals. Just as she finished the last seal her pursuers crashed into the little clearing grabbed for her. She simply grinned darkly at them before falling back onto the crunchy wet forest floor, everything exploding into oblivion.

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later …<em>

[Kiba]

Kiba stood in Kakashi's office with a pain in his chest, Kakashi had just informed him that Ino had gone MIA on her mission. A mission he'd told her not to go on.

"What do you mean she went missing? Don't you have trackers on all of us?!" he yelled at the white haired hokage. Naruto stepped in front of the angry Inuzaka, placing his hands on Kiba's shoulders before the wild looking man could leap at the hokage.

"Calm down Kiba, let him finish." Naruto soothed his friend but Kiba could see a shadow in the blond's eyes. Something else had happened.

"Yes we do have trackers on everyone… but from what we can gather her mission was unsuccessful… we fished her out of the river yesterday barely alive."

"You mean she's alive?!" Kiba's angry expression turned upwards with relief, but after a moment that disappeared again when he noticed Naruto's troubled expression.

"What else happened?" Kiba was almost afraid to ask but he needed to know.

"Before Ino left on her mission I instructed her to use a special jutsu that she developed in case she ever got caught. It… It wipes all of her memories Kiba." Kakashi looked away.

Kiba processed this "You mean she doesn't remember…?" and Kakashi shook his head. The ring on Kiba's finger suddenly felt heavy.

"Where is she?" Kiba managed to choke out.

"I'll take you to her… she's with Sakura right now." Naruto piped up and gestured for Kiba to follow.

Shikamaru and Chouji stood outside of the hospital room and once they saw Kiba they hurried over.

"Have you seen her?" Kiba asked immediately gripping Shikamaru's arms "How bad is it?"

The man just shook his head, "Do you want to see her?" he asked and Kiba nodded slowly.

Naruto told Kiba that he would be back and turned to head back to the hokage's mansion, Kiba barely noticed him leaving.

Chouji opened the door to the room and they all entered, the sound of soft beeping and soft voices was the first thing Kiba heard as Chouji and Shikamaru split ranks revealing who they'd brought with them.

Ino was sitting up in a hospital bed, her long blond hair was unbound and swirled around her waist. Sakura stood next to her holding a clipboard resting on her round, very pregnant, belly.

"Ino?" Shikamaru said gently hurrying over to her bedside but the woman didn't react right away "Ino?" he called again and recognition finally dawned on the womans face and she turned towards him.

"You remember who I am, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course, you introduced yourself to me twenty minutes ago." she replied as if he were stupid.

"Okay well, this is Kiba," Shikamaru gestured towards where Kiba and Chouji were standing and Kiba straightened, stepping forwards "Kiba is your-"

"Friend." Kiba interrupted making a snap decision. He offered her a small smile and she smiled back, he saw no recognition in her eyes. And it hurt.

"Okay, Ino needs to rest for now." Sakura said gently from Ino's sighed and shooed them out of the room, shutting the door behind herself.

"Can you fix it?" was the first thing that came out of Kiba's mouth.

"I don't know, probably not. I don't know anything about the jutsu that she used. I didn't even know she had that sort of jutsu." Sakura's brow furrowed and she rubbed a hand over her plump belly. "I'm sorry…"

"Why didn't you tell her?" Chouji asked Kiba and Kiba looked away.

"How could I tell her?" Kiba bit his lower lip "How am I supposed to tell a strange woman that I'm her husband?"

* * *

><p>[Ino]<p>

Ino sat on a windowsill watching rain drizzles down the glass, it'd been a month since she'd been found by the river. She was staying with Sakura who was apparently her best friend. She still didn't remember anything.

Sometimes when she would perform some mundane task and a little bit of recognition would flicker through her mind, then it would be gone in a flash. Everything was confusing, she should know these things-she should remember how to get around a village that she apparently grew up in but she just couldn't.

For what seemed like the thousandth time she ran a finger over the white band of skin on her left ring finger, apparently she'd worn a ring for a long time. But when she'd asked about it Sakura had just shrugged and said she must've taken the ring off. Ino had pretended not to notice the shadowed expression on the pink haired woman's face.

Ino's thoughts strayed towards the day after she'd woken up, all the new faces had tired her out and they had all blended together except for a select few. The face that had stood out to her the most was that of a shaggy haired man with red markings on his face, Kiba… he said he was her friend and she'd believed it. They probably grew up together since he was about the same age as her. But they weren't teammates, she knew that much, Shikamaru and Chouji were her teammates.

"Ino?" there was a knock on her bedroom door. Crossing the carpeted floor to the door she opened it revealing Sakura standing in a lit hallway holding a towel. "Dinner is ready, if you're hungry?"

The growl of Ino's stomach answered Sakura and she smiled "Thought so, you don't eat enough." she slid her arm easily through Ino's and steered her from the darkness of her room into the light.

"Sasuke says I should make you come out more often but I know you're more comfortable in your room…" Sakura chattered idly to the silent blond as they descended the stairs of the large house. Ino let her chatter about her husband-a stoic dark haired man named Sasuke Uchiha. Apparently he'd been a bad guy when they were younger but he seemed nice enough to Ino, and the way he treated Sakura was something that warmed Ino's heart.

One night she'd ventured down into the kitchen for some tea and had spied the pair together. One of Sasuke's hands caressed his wife's face as he kissed her and the other was placed near her belly. The two were talking about baby names and laughing together, Ino had quietly gone back upstairs without her tea.

The sight made her chest hurt slightly and she couldn't figure out why, she'd lain awake that night staring at the ceiling and wondering why. After she'd finally dropped off to sleep she'd dreamt of someone's hands, strong, rough, and sure.

"Ino? Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she poured Ino some tea and handed it to her.

"Yes, fine." Ino replied smiling and heading over to the table where Sasuke was sitting she greeted him and he nodded. Sakura sat a crossed from Ino and began to chatter, asking her husband about her day and telling him about her two hour shift at the hospital.

Ino sat quietly, spooning the fried rice into her mouth and chewing. After they'd all finished they all did the dishes together, Sasuke and Sakura talking back and forth as they handed Ino dishes to dry.

"Oi are you guys home?" came a voice from the front entrance.

"In the kitchen!" Sakura called and Shikamaru and Chouji stepped into the room, smiling widely at her. Ino had gotten reacquainted with them over the past few months-apparently they were her childhood friends and teammates. She liked to be around them, they didn't let her worry about anything but being who she was in that moment.

"Hey Ino!" Chouji slung an arm around his former teammates shoulder and grinned and she smiled hesitantly back.

"Hey idiot knock it off." Shikamaru stuck his elbow in the bigger man's pudge causing him to let go of Ino.

"What are you two up to?" Sakura asked as she put away some dishes.

"We were about to head out for drinks and wanted to know if Ino wanted to tag a long." Chouji piped up.

Worry crossed Sakura's face "I don't know... I don't think she's ready for that just yet..." she looked at Sasuke who just shrugged.

Sakura's worry made Ino but happy but a little irritated. She wasn't a child, and even though she didn't have any memories she wasn't an invalid. "It's fine Sakura," she assured her friend with a little pat on her shoulder "I'm getting a little stir crazy any ways-a little fresh air might be nice."

Sakura opened her mouth as if she were about to protest but the guys grabbed Ino's hands and dragged her to the door. "We'll have her back before midnight mama-bear, have no fear!" Shikamaru called over his shoulder.

"You'd better or i'm telling your wife!" Sakura called good naturedly back.

Ino put her shoes on and followed the guys out into the crisp night air.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Hello all! I'm LittleMoonLover (Or Calley whatever is fine) and this will be my third Naruto fanfic. I ship a plethora of things, among them are Naruhina, Sasusaku, Kakasasku, Sasuhina, KibaIno, ShikaIno, and the like. **

**The inspiration for this story came from a fanart piece that I saw on tumblr, I believe it was from the user Tiefrot. I did take a couple of liberties plot wise. **

**Original Art Piece: post/88611059033/there-was-once-a-headcanon-that-ino-will-invent-a**

**Uhhh... I look forward to writing this? It'll be relatively short and angsty but hey why the hell not? And yes I know InoSai is canon, but I still think that this pairing was also golden sooo... **

**Anyways please Read & Review!**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


	2. Subliminal

_Subliminal: below the threshold of sensation or consciousness; perceived by or affecting someone's mind without their being aware of it._

* * *

><p><em>[Ino]<em>

Ino laughed as she hurried behind Shikamaru and Chouji, they'd drunk too much that night and were arm in arm singing at the top of their lungs. Shikamaru had, at first, insisted that it was annoying that Chouji was forcing him to sing. But soon he was bellowing some random song at the top of his lungs as if it were his idea.

"Shikamaru, Chouji where do you live?" she asked, realizing that she hadn't the slightest idea as to where they lived. She'd been to both of their homes respectively but hadn't thought about the route there and back too much.

"It's cool we'll get there." Shikamaru slurred slightly "Chou you can sleep at my place so Temari won't be as angry with me tomorrow morning."

"Kay." the bigger man said and they both gave her little pats on the head before heading off into the darkness.

Ino smiled after them, warmth filling her belly. She hadn't remembered anything during her time at the bar, but she'd been filled with a sense of belonging-which almost made up for her loss of memories.

Turning to head home she realized she wasn't actually sure where she was in the first place. Shikamaru and Chouji had been running around so much after leaving the bar that she was a little turned around. Sasuke and Sakura's place was in the Uchiha compound… which was close by the hokage's mansion. She moved over to a fence and pulled herself up onto it with surprising ease. She kept forgetting that she was in impeccable shape due to the fact that she had been a trained shinobi.

Looking around at her surroundings she frowned, she was in some sort of shopping district. The lights were beginning to go out now as the late-night shops began to close down for the night.

She remembered helping Sakura with her shopping there a couple of weeks ago and tried to remember the route on her way back down to the ground from the fence. But a bark cut off her thoughts abruptly as a mass of white fur barreled into her and she fell to the ground with a yelp she opened her eyes to get a good look at her attacker but found that she was staring into the face of a very large white dog.

"Akamaru, get back! Knock it off! What's gotten into you?!" a voice yelled as the dog was dragged off of her and she being helped onto her feet.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked and she nodded, looking up at her savior, she knew him somehow. Her memory raced as she looked at the scruffy face with two red marking on the cheeks. The man also recognized her because his formerly impassive face registered shock before becoming guarded.

"You're Kiba right? I met you at the hospital last month." She smiled at him "Thanks for the help, I don't know what got into your dog."

"You two were friends before you lost your memory." the man said blandly and Ino frowned at him. He wouldn't meet her eyes. She turned, instead, to look at the dog who was panting up at her with a toothy grin. She smiled and ran a hand over the soft white fur.

"What are you doing out this late?" the man queried, his voice taking a protective tone.

"I was out with Shikamaru and Chouji-they got a little hammered and went home though." She shrugged.

"Those idiots." Kiba muttered under his breath before turning back to her, still not meeting her eyes "Are you able to get back to the Uchiha's?"

Ino shifted from side-to-side on her feet with embarrassment "I think so…" she trailed off.

Kiba sighed "C'mon, I'll take you back." He turned and headed off in the opposite direction of what Ino had thought was the way and Ino hurried after him.

They walked in silence for a few moments, before the man turned to her "How have you been doing?" he asked tentatively.

"I'm getting better… more independent." she answered "This one time is the exception." she smiled sheepishly at him. He nodded and ran a hand through his hair in an oddly familiar gesture, a thick gold wedding band glinted on his finger.

"Are you married?" she asked, changing the subject away from herself. The words rolled off of her tongue awkwardly as if the question itself was ridiculous to her.

"Was." his voice had gone monotone as he lifted his hand to look at the ring.

"What happened?" Ino asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"She died." he replied without looking at her, Ino could see the pain in the set of his shoulders and her heart went out to him.

"Oh." Was all she could say in response and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they'd finally made it to the doorstep of the Uchiha house she turned to him with a grateful smile "Thank you for walking me home."

She gave Akamaru a quick pat and began to climb up the steps, but lost her footing a couple of steps up and began to fall backwards. Her arms windmilled ungracefully and she nearly screamed but she fell against the solid weight of Kiba, who grabbed her arms and steadied her. Goosebumps traveled up her arms and she turned to look up at him. His face was slack, even though there was something deep within his dark eyes that told her he was feeling anything but passive. She noted little laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, which she found odd seeing as this man never seemed to laugh.

After a moment Ino realized that she was just standing there like an idiot and pulled away, a blush burning her ears. "Thanks. Goodnight." she said before hurrying up the stairs and closing the door behind herself.

* * *

><p><em>[Kiba]<em>

Kiba entered his apartment and closed the door behind Akamaru who gave a little woof before disappearing down the hall. Kiba stood there for a moment to collect himself, leaning heavily against the door. He hadn't seen her for a month. For an agonizing month he'd stayed away hoping that time would make it easier. But it hadn't. He reeled slightly over their exchange, he couldn't believe that even thought she had no recollection of their past relationship, her body still reacted just as strongly as it had before she'd left him.

When she'd fallen into him and he'd been forced to steady her he'd watched as goosebumps traveled up her arms and a blush had crept onto her face.

He didn't know if this fact made it worse or better for him. She wasn't going to remember him, and his presence would confuse her. He turned and drove his fist into a wall, leaving his knuckles tingling as he cursed under his breath. After a moment he groaned, he'd have to fix that later, and chided himself for losing it.

Later, he crawled into bed and Akamaru followed him settling his large body over Kiba's feet at the end of the bed. The large white dog could have slept on the side of the bed that was empty, but he never did. Akamaru knew who belonged there.

He tugged at the sheets, dislodging them from under Akamaru's body and rolled over until he faced away from her side of the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

He was awoken the next morning by the annoying sound of the phone ringing, he slapped sleepily at his bedside table for the phone and then remembered it was on her side. She would often talk on the phone with Sakura and had insisted that it was easier for it to be on her side. He mumbled a string of curses as the ringing continued and dragged himself a crossed the bed and grabbed the phone "Hello?" he grumbled into the phone.

"I'm sorry? Did I wake you?" a soft voice spoke hesitantly over the phone. It took him a moment to recognize that the voice was Ino's. She had never been hesitant about anything before in her life.

"Ino?" he asked, rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes and sitting up.

"Uh, yes, I got your number from Sakura…" she explained.

Kiba rolled his eyes, Sakura was the most meddlesome woman ever and still insisted that he tell Ino that they'd been married.

"Oh, okay, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for some tea with me? I mean! You don't have to but I just wanted to thank you for helping me last night." she rushed to explain herself.

Kiba bit his lower lip "I don't know…" he responded trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"Oh… okay… I'm sorry for bothering you!" Kiba could hear the distress in her voice and it made his heart clamp a little.

"No, wait! I'll go. Sorry for hesitating. How about later on this afternoon?" He knew he was going to regret this later, but he couldn't help himself.

The relief in her voice almost made it worth it "That sounds fantastic-I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah… later." they hung up and Kiba lay back down among his sheets running a hand through his shaggy hair.

Akamaru looked up from where he lay and huffed at him "I know, I know." he grumbled "Leave me alone you old mutt." Akamaru put his head in his paws and didn't stop looking at him.

Kiba sighed inwardly before getting up to get dressed for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Got chapter two out pretty quick if I do say so myself. I'm on thanksgiving break right now so you can probably expect another chapter or two. I'm still trying to finish another fic that I started before this so that will have some priority but hopefully I can work on both! **

**But, anyways, how did you like the chapter? I think the new dynamic with this Ino, who is unsure about everything, is kind of interesting. She's slowly getting her personality back-since you can never truly erase someone's personality-but she's filled with so many questions that it's making it hard.**

**Also! Do you see the lovely cover piece for the story? It was drawn by the ever lovely Tumblr user DYMX, who is by far my favorite KibaIno artist. Give her art a gander!**

**Anyways, **

**Please Read & Review!**

**-LittleMoonLover-**


End file.
